Hardships
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: Duo faces a lot of problems known as the Hardships of life.


****

~~~*~~~

"Hardships."

By: Dreamer

**~~~*~~~**

She wattles through the house then eased herself into a nearby chair, when her mother wasn't looking. They had gone through a lot when the divorce took place. But she wasn't any help to her mother.

"Mom are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Zan... Zanare," she sobbed.

"Tell me more about Daddy," Zanare started, "when I was younger."

Her mother dried up her tears and began telling her their story. About the good times and the bad times and then she brought up the pregnancy with their first child. The infant died because of heart failure then one came along a year later... Zanare.

"Mom," Zan began.

"Yes?" Her mother asked.

"I'm pregnant!" She cried out.

Her mother jumped out of her chair and ran to her daughter's side.

"Who's the luck man?" Her voice shook when she asked the question.

"Your ex-husband's," came the almost silent reply.

Her mother took her daughter into her arms and held her there until she was done crying.

"How far along?"

"Eight months."

"What? I never noticed!"

Zan pulled up her baggy shirt.

"That's why."

Her mother began crying again.

Over the month her mother became like her best friend. When it was time for the baby to be conceived... it was in the middle of the night when her water broke.

"Mom!"

She came flying in there after calling the doctor. She began instructing her on what to do and what not to do. The doctor showed up and began telling her Mom what to do and then focused on the baby.

Some time later a baby came out wailing. The doctor held up the young boy and showed him to Zanare's Mother.

"What are you going to name him Ms. Raye?"

"Yes, yes I will," she said taking the baby into her arms, "Keiya, will be his name."

All Zan wanted to do was hold her baby in her arms.

Then as time flew on everyone thought that little Keiya was Raye's child. While Zanare was left in the dark with nothing.

A faction called the "Alliance," was created and abused its power to take over the Colonies and control them. At random they burst into the homes and yell at the people living there.

"Who's side are you on?! Are you with the Rebels?"

Most of the time they never gave them a chance to answer, instead many civilian lives were taken.

Zanare and her mother got into a fight over Keiya, when it happened. The Alliance broke into their house... Raye grabbed Keiya from his toys and ran out the back door following Zanare. Then a scream filled the air.

"Mom!" Zanare cried.

She ran to her mom, she had no pulse. Keiya began to cry at the loss of his grandmother. Zan grabbed him and fled going as fast as she could go. As she ran, Keiya began crying louder.

"Shh... be quiet please," she kept whispering.

A shot was taken.

"Be still, Keiya, and you'll be fine..."

Zan fell on top of Keiya in a protective way and Keiya hushed. Tears rolled down the infants cheeks, but he made no noise.

"Damn..." he muttered, "same fucking dream as always."

He rose and splashed some water on his face. It was the same as always, that dream and would wake up. It haunted him since Hilde got pregnant. Which was a wonderful joy, but he wasn't getting any sleep. He returned to bed, hoping he would get some more sleep, knowing it was impossible for him to do such a thing.

"Duo?" Came a small voice after he laid down.

He rolled over and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder and then placed one on the side of her rounding stomach, kissing his unborn child too.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Nothing, my love, just a little edgy about the baby... that's all."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded while gently rubbing her back and arm.

"I just have to confess, that I've never been responsible before. Well, I have, but not like this. I'm just afraid that I'll let him or her down..."

Hilde rolled over and placed her fingertip on his lips.

"Just be who you are and you'll never be letting the baby down."

The next morning Duo and Hilde went to Heero and Relena's house. Relena showed off their first born, Angel. If it wasn't for Relena's hair on the kid, she'd be Heero. Duo remarked at how much better she looked without Heero's hair. Heero punched him without waking Angel, who was taking her afternoon nap in his arms. Relena spent the day helping Hilde and Duo settle in.

"Man, I was only playing..." Duo said rubbing his arm. "I didn't mean to offend him."

Hilde giggled as she took over rubbing his arm. After she was sure his arm was alright, she eased herself into bed. Duo waited until she was asleep and pulled a Heero stunt.

He went slipping around the Preventers who wandered the grounds at night. Later he came in contact with the barrel of a gun.

"Damn it, Duo!" Zechs hissed. "I thought you were Heero."

"So you're still after him? Even after all this time?"

"Yes."

"That makes two."

Zechs cocked his head to the side. He then shifted nervously because Duo had a look to kill or get even.

"What do you mean?" Zechs asked.

Duo explained what happened to him during the war, the time Heero stole parts from Deathscythe and then the time Heero punched him for his comment. Zechs laughed when he finished his story about the comment. Zechs commented that that's why he committed the rest of his life on getting back at Heero.

"Well, I'm not that bent out on it at all, but revenge is nice... but I've got my hands tied. I'll wait until the time is right to strike."

Duo didn't return to the house until it was six in the morning... the time Hilde usually rose. He made it back in time, five minuets later she woke up.

After they had breakfast, Hilde cornered Duo in their room.

"Duo, do you mind if I go shopping with Relena while you and Heero watch the game?"

"I don't see why not," he leaned down and kissed her. "I just worry about you too much."

"I'm always careful, baby," she said and flicked his nose playfully.

She and Relena left after laying down the law. Duo was bouncing on the couch each time his scored a touch down. Heero got sick of it and finally tied him down and eventually gagged him.

The vidphone rang and Heero flicked on the screen to see Relena with tears streaming down her face. Heero plucked the phone off the base for a private conversation with her.

"You okay?" Heero asked her.

Duo saw Relena whip away her tears to have more come out. Then she began saying something to Heero. Duo could lip read, but Heero's shoulder was in the way.

"Okay no problem."

Heero turned off the screen and turned to face Duo. His face was starting to turn pale, but with his training he quickly returned to his normal color.

Heero didn't say a word, he only got up and untied Duo, who then went on his motorcycle, with Duo as his passenger.

_"Mission unaccomplished."_

Duo thought he heard Heero mumble it, but wasn't sure of anything. Heero was keeping something from him, he could feel it.

When Heero stopped they were in front of the Hospital, James Peter Smith in Forth Worth, Texas. Duo cocked his head while studying the Perfect Soldier. Still with his flawless training that Heero possessed, Duo couldn't read his features to know what was going on.

"Go to Her."

After hearing that, Duo dashed into the building shouting for Relena. Nurses and patients were staring at him as if he'd gone nuts. She came running and started to tell him what happened before she collapsed into his arms. She began to hit him softly in the chest.

"It's gone..."

She mumbled it so softly that Duo thought he was hearing things. She then said it louder. It was as if his heart had stopped in his chest.

"Is she okay?"

Relena didn't answer him. Duo began shaking her and repeating his question. Heero came into the building at the time and placed a respectful hand on his shoulder.

"There was nothing they could do."

Duo then fell to his knees. His own tears falling down.

"NOOOO!" He screamed.

It was like losing Deathscythe the first time when Trowa destroyed it. Only ten times worse. When his little fit was done, he stood.

"Bullshit," he hissed, "they could have saved her."

Relena then slapped him across the face, his face burning red after she slapped.

"They did all they could! I was the one who ended it! I was the one who killed her!"

Heero started to smile at this, then he stopped.

"Why did you do that?!"

Duo raised his hand to hit her when Heero grabbed his hand, turned him around and knocked him out after Relena told him why.

"She was begging me to do it! She didn't want you to suffer because of her pain! Deal with it Duo!"

I winced inward when she said that she'd killed Hilde. Then it sank in, she didn't want me to feel her pain. Later I saw her. She looked peaceful, despite the and cuts that surrounds her body. She had tubes going in and coming out of her body, the nurses were busy removing them from her. For whatever reason, I don't know, don't care. All I know is that she's gone. When the doctors caught up with me they told me that no matter if Relena hadn't pulled the plug, she still wouldn't have made it through the night. He said that there were just too many complications with Hilde, they said if they'd done anymore she'd be even worse than when she came in.

Hilde was involved with a drunk driving accident. Relena was driving and a drunk driver went off the road and while coming back on, hit the passengers side of the car, which also killed my child in the process. Hilde only, barely, made it to the hospital. Relena, she was lucky, made it out with a couple of bruises and cuts.

As far as I'm concerned, the guy who killed both my girls, won't be tried for anything. I'm dropping the charges. I know that's what Hilde wants more than anything. So I'm just going to let him suffer by relieving the accident every waking moment of the day. These are what the hardships of life are about. Nothing is certain about the future. The only thing certain about the future is uncertainty. That's why I live everyday of my life like it's the last day I have on this Earth. Because you never know what the future has in store for you. So make the best of it.


End file.
